Time brings Truth
by TimeBringsTruth
Summary: Despite their completely different worlds, Draco is determined to be with Ginny. Please read and review! DracoxGinny
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Brings Truth**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Plot: Despite their completely different worlds, Draco is determined to be with Ginny.**_

_**Author's Note: SONG - Rascal Flatts "What Hurts the most"**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**One – Shot **_

Draco Having a fire whiskey in his hand. He was zoning out, thinking of a certain Red head, her name Ginny Weasley. "Red..." Draco muttered through his dry lips, filled with sorrow.

His father just like him has plans for Draco, to expect of Draco, this or that Draco. "Like I'm his puppet..." Draco groaned as he reached for the fire whiskey, but tumbled and slipped out of his hands onto the floor. "I don't want to be no bloody death eater, a minion of the Dark Lord." Draco said filled with annoyance.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Draco felt hopeless, as it was all wrong. A Malfoy should feel ultimate power in them, and always get what they wanted with no questions asked. Even if it was a girl, he just put on his charming act and looked sexy. "Sounds easy..." He scoffed to himself. But the certain girl he wanted Ginny Weasley. What's different about this besides the fact he wanted a blood traitor, was that he actually had feelings for her. Another thing about being a Malfoy as he learned growing up, you don't reveal your feelings; because feelings meant you were weakling. Draco sighed as he ran his hand through his platinum blond hair and took a drink of his fire whiskey in a cup with ice cubes. "What would you say Red. If you saw me like this...?" He muttered, as he tends to speak to himself when he was getting drunk.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Ginny was reading a book, sitting on couch near the fireplace in the Burrow, Her brown eyes glimpsed out to the dark rain clouds, and rain hitting the window, reminding her of a certain grey-silver eyes. "...Ferret" She muttered to herself as she started to think about a certain Malfoy that she was supposed to hate, but in reality she really didn't, sure she got mad that he disgraced her family but it seemed he was losing his 'touch' on bugging her older brother Ron about it.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Under the moon light on a quiet evening, no wind, clear sky of stars and bright moon over the wizarding countryside.

Draco's friends just left after having a small get together before school started. Not that he knew a Weasley was flying nearby.

Draco has been occupying his time with racing on his broom with his friends, but it didn't take away the pain in his chest from thinking about his red head.

Ginny has also been taking out her brother's broom to take late night flights in the moon light, it was calming, and it let her think open. Not like anyone would notice she was gone, everyone was busy doing something at home. As she noticed a familiar looking person at the lake she lowered her broom down to make sure it was who she thought it was; not sure why she was getting near a Malfoy.

Out of the glimpse of Draco's eye, a saw a certain Weasley, as he was surprised to see her here at a lake in the country of all places, that and it was a bit weird to see people other than friends outside of Hogwarts. "Look what the sky dropped, some filthy blood traitor." He chuckled in the back of his throat, showing that most famous smirk that girls would gasp over and fan themselves.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Ginny scoffed, as she hated that ridiculous nickname. Seeing it was he, why does she bother coming near him at all. "Sorry I thought I saw a helpless Ferret down here." She grinned mischievously to his famous nickname due to the event of the Triwizard Tournament in Draco's 4th year, and Ginny's 3rd year.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he thought everyone who forgotten about that memory so long ago. But probably not his enemies that would use that against him for the rest of his life. "You're not looking too bad yourself Weasel." he smirked, his silver eyes scanning her body.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Ginny was surprised by the comment of his reply, thinking he was going to put up a fight, since it was like a Malfoy to do so. "Maybe he's different...No. he's a Malfoy, they're cunning to distract you against the obvious." She thought to herself, trying to not gaze into those gorgeous, grey eyes. "What's this, a Malfoy going soft." she laughed.

Malfoy stepped toward Ginny as she spoke and took his fore finger and thumb to hold her chin to look up to him.

Ginny startled by Malfoy's movement toward her. She felt like she couldn't move and truthfully she didn't want to as she shut her eyes while Malfoy made her look up to his eyes.

Malfoy grinned as he looked at the innocent Weasley girl. "Open your eyes." He said commanding yet with a hint of a soft tone.

Ginny opened her eyes as she looked up to Malfoy. Wondering what he was planning to do underneath that platinum blond hair. "Malfoy..." She muttered under her breath.

Malfoy smirked to Ginny's brown eyes. "It's Draco...Ginny."

Ginny felt her cheeks flush as she was about to speak felt Draco's lips roughly against her own. Draco feeling unstained emotions he wasn't going to hold back, he held them back for far too long. As Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, not denying that she wanted this.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do._

_**Ginny over her little crush, and going onto bad boys?**_

_**: Kai **_


	2. authors note

Dear followers,

I have been through a couple beta readers and done my best to keep up with them and been revising, editing and fixing my ffn stories.

I know I haven't been working on anything in a long time but I have been really busy with college.

Here is some of my old entries fixed up and a couple more that are new; also not edited so be patient if I find time to edit them with the help of a beta writer.

-Timebringstruth.


End file.
